As network performance is improving, analog cameras are replaced by digital cameras. Digital cameras are easier to install or manage than analog cameras, and are also compatible with various apparatuses. Thus, the market share of digital cameras is rapidly increasing. Such a change in the market has a great influence also on surveillance systems, and also a central monitoring server (CMS) which manages multiple cameras and receives images using only network equipment and without using an additional device converting an analog signal into a digital signal for image analysis through a computer.
Due to development of networks, data analysis and management of not only image data is required but analysis and management of a vast amount of data is increasingly required as various additional sensors are adopted. Various sensor data enables diverse and abundant analysis which allows providing a user scenario. For example, when temperature data and electrical sensor data are used with image data, a scenario of sensing a temperature increase of a particular region and abnormality of an electrical sensor to sense a risk of fire may be possible.
Convergence of various data as above is very comprehensive, and various scenarios may be available, and is thus an attractive management system. However, a technical entry barrier therefor is high and it is difficult to implement the system. For example, the increase in a data size and the necessity for analysis cause the difficulty. Parallel/distributed systems according to the conventional art are limited to input, storage and processing of data in respect of solving the problem. That is, the system is focused on reasons that input data is appropriate for parallel/distributed processing, and how such processing is enabled, but a design that is based on usability for users is not suggested.